girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbie Hancock
) | occupation = Musical Legend | eye color = Brown | hair color = Black | family = | friends = | relationships = | enemies = | school = Wendell Phillips High School. | affiliations = | first episode = Girl Meets Brother | last episode = Girl Meets Brother | actor = Himself}} Herbie Hancock, playing himself, made a guest appearance in Girl Meets World. He is an American pianist, keyboardist, bandleader and composer. As part of Miles Davis's Second Great Quintet, Hancock helped to redefine the role of a jazz rhythm section and was one of the primary architects of the "post-bop" sound. He was one of the first jazz musicians to embrace synthesizers and funk music (characterized by syncopated drum beats). Hancock's music is often melodic and accessible; he has had many songs "cross over" and achieved success among pop audiences. His music embraces elements of funk and soul while adopting freer stylistic elements from jazz. In his jazz improvisation, he possesses a unique creative blend of jazz, blues, and modern classical music. Hancock's best-known solo works include "Cantaloupe Island", "Watermelon Man", "Maiden Voyage", "Chameleon", and the singles "I Thought It Was You" and the Grammy Award winning "Rockit". History On the night of their 15th anniversary, Cory and Topanga Matthews' planned evening of dinner at 'Ba Ba Sushi, '''followed by a horse-drawn carriage ride to a play, capped off by Jazz Night at '''Mudbone, ' begins to go awry, as upon their arrival at Bleecker Street Station, they hear word of a half hour delay of all trains. When Cory wistfully states that he wanted to give Topanga a night of music and romance, as if on cue, the sounds of melodic music lead the pair to the source, an older man expertly playing a keytar. They applaud his efforts which the performer appreciates, but he is less enthused by Cory's suggestion to take up music as a profession and offers a sarcastic display of mock gratitude in return. The Matthews then ask what the title of the song was, and the composer asks to hear their names. Cory is somewhat miffed when the artist chooses the more lyrical sounding ""Topanga," over the more prosaic "Cory," and brusquely leads his wife away. For the next few minutes with the jazzy, soulful music filling the station, the couple reminisce about their own relationship, which culminates in Cory proposing again, which Topanga eagerly accepts. After improvising a horse ride with a borrowed toy steed, the two decide they miss their kids, and decide to head home. Cory and Topanga wave farewell to their new acquaintance, never realizing they have been serenaded by Academy and Grammy Award winner, Jazz Legend, Herbie Hancock. Appearances Girl Meets Brother Quotes Trivia *Originally announced as portraying a character called Catfish Willie Slim. *May have been performing as a part of a musical duo or group, as a synthesizer keyboard was set up behind him. *Despite the quality of his performing, no one is seen dropping money in his hat. *His name is not mentioned during the episode, but is revealed to be playing himself in the special guest star credit. *He is the first person to play themselves on Girl Meets World. Gallery Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 1 characters Category:Guest stars Category:Cast Category:Season 1 cast Category:Guest cast Category:Real Life Guest Stars Category:Male characters Category:One Time Characters